Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows
by Mirandabelle
Summary: After a conference in Seoul Hawkeye and Margaret seem to have met other people and fallen in love. . . or have they? Chapter 2!
1. Chapter One

Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows . . .  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Disclaimer: I need one, does that say enough? Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
For my friends on the www.bestcareanywhere.net message board, here's a nice (sappy as all hell knowing me) H/M story to keep you all satisfied!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Summary: Not for anti-H/M-shippers! Need I say more? Our favourite characters and Radar go to a conference in Seoul. Upon returning, Hawkeye and Margaret both claim that they've met someone who makes them feel like they've never felt before, honest-to-god love. However, it'll be a while before anyone, even BJ, Colonel Potter and Radar who were in Seoul at the time, realises who exactly it is that has made Margaret leave Frank and Hawkeye give up his bachelor ways. Written from Margaret's POV with flashbacks from Seoul.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I noticed that Colonel Potter was studying the grin on my face. His weary blue eyes flicked to Hawkeye's smiling face and then back to mine. I was sitting in the open door of the bus while Hawkeye and BJ were down on the road.  
  
I could tell what he was thinking. After a three-day conference in Seoul, a hard night out, followed by being flagged down at the 791st as extra help during a 48hour OR shift, by all accounts Hawkeye and I should have been either exhausted or hungover. It had been a long, hard conference and we'd all worked to our utmost especially as the 791st had more patients than one M*A*S*H unit, even with the best of the best from the 4077th present, could handle. They had then thrown a large party to thank us, and two days behind schedule, we were heading home.  
  
Colonel Potter then glanced to BJ who was obliging him with gusto, throwing up some bad sushi and too much sake by the roadside, Hawkeye beside him, holding his head and smiling.  
  
"Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, everything!" I hopped down to help Hawkeye get BJ back into the bus, and I just couldn't help humming. I was so happy, I'd had a truly wonderful time, being unable to tell anyone about it, I opted for singing.  
  
"That's wonderful is what I feel when we're together!" Hawkeye finished with me. BJ groaned as Colonel Potter grabbed him by his belt and hauled him into the bus again. BJ was definitely feeling sorry for himself, and groaned a further lament.  
  
"Do you have to be so happy, quite so loudly?" BJ demanded. Hawkeye had had as much to drink and should have been feeling as worse for wear, if not more than BJ currently was. I also should have been feeling pretty terrible, but it's amazing once you get passionate how much energy you discover that you have, and being in love, hangovers meant nothing.  
  
"Course I do!" Hawkeye responded, he dragged himself into the bus, reached down and offered me a hand. I scrambled up, and slammed the door. It echoed around the bus, drawing a further moan from BJ, Radar started the engine and we continued down the road, until BJ had to stop again.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
(Back in Seoul. . .)  
  
"Shh, what if Colonel Potter hears?" Margaret giggled as Hawkeye crept into her room, a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses concealed in his robe.  
  
"He won't. Where do you think the first half of this bottle went?" Hawkeye responded with a slightly drunken laugh. Margaret smiled, and grabbing him by the front of his robe pulled him into the room.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
When we arrived back at the 4077th, the first face I saw was Frank's. I gave an inward shudder, which Hawkeye picked up on. He squeezed my hand inconspicuously.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered, Radar stopped the bus with a jerk and both of us flew forward, our head were out of sight for a split second and he leaned over and kissed me just near my eye. It brought the grin back to my face and Colonel Potter saw it as I jumped off the bus and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Margaret, my darling, are you okay? It's been five whole days!" Frank whimpered the minute I got in the door of my tent. I threw my duffel bag onto my bunk and turned around to face his royal chin-less-ness.  
  
"I Frank, happen to be better than fine, I happen to be love! I met someone while I was in Seoul." I informed him at once. I couldn't see the sense in beating around the bush.  
  
"Margaret. . . what? Why? Who? What does he have that I haven't got?" Frank pulled himself up to his full height.  
  
"It's what he HASN'T got that makes him more attractive, it's something you have got, and I don't like it at all. Yes Frank, it's called a wife!" Several emotions passed over Frank's face, before he smiled thinly and musted what little dignity he could.  
  
"Good afternoon Major Houlihan." He left and closed the door. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I heard him go into the Swamp to be greeted by Hawkeye's cheerful voice.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Miranda's Spiel: "Here's yet another fic guys, I hope you like it, coming up, Hawkeye tells the camp he's in love!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Miranda's Spiel: Thankyou to everyone who left reviews! You guys make it worth writing! :-D  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows Chapter Two  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hawkeye was talking animatedly to BJ and Father Mulcahy in the Mess Tent the morning after the traditional welcome-back OR shift, that had lasted 42 hours. I sidled closer, and Father Mulcahy offered me a seat.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled, as he turned again to listen to Hawkeye. He was raving, and everyone who could hear, was suitably impressed.  
  
"She's beautiful! A smile that can light up a whole room, and her eyes are so pretty and they see into your soul. Lips that are so amazing, you're torn between watching her eyes and her mouth. And her hair, it's perfect, golden-blonde, and like sunshine." That set me off, I started singing and humming again.  
  
"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, everything, that's wonderful is what I feel when, we're together." I started to sing again, and I felt the eyes swivel to me instead of Hawkeye.  
  
"Brighter than a lucky penny. . ." Hawkeye had begun to sing, when Colonel Potter came over and sat down.  
  
"So you're really in love Pierce? Damned fine news, I hope the lucky woman knows how lucky she is." He smiled at Hawkeye, who glanced at me. I nodded subtly, I knew.  
  
"And Major Houlihan, do you care to tell us who your little friend is?" It was Frank, and he sneered this as he sat down. I beamed at Frank.  
  
"Certainly Major Burns, he is a wonderful man, loyal, honest and romantic. . ."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
(Back in Seoul . . .)  
  
Hawkeye lit a candle, and turned out the light, Margaret sat, wearing her robe, on the edge of the bed and looked more beautiful in the candlelight than he'd ever seen her.  
  
"Margaret, you look amazing." Hawkeye smiled and turned on some soft music.  
  
"Hawkeye," Margaret smiled and blushed, as she accepted his outstretched hand and they began to dance.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"So, Hawk, what's her name?" BJ demanded over an arid martini at the O- Club.  
  
"Oh. . . it's beautiful." He replied, glancing over BJ's head, to me.  
  
"But, Hawk, I think so many names are beautiful, what is it?" Hawkeye rolled his eyes, playfully and sighed.  
  
"BJ, I will tell you, when Margaret tells us who her mystery man is!" BJ, immediately began to cross-question me.  
  
"My child, please tell me. . ." Father Mulcahy was doing something I'd never heard him do before, wheedle. I smiled, enjoying this game Hawkeye and I had going.  
  
"I'll tell you who I love, when Hawkeye tells us who he loves." I repeated. There was a groan of exasperation and BJ rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"You'll be the death of me Margaret!" He groaned. "Buy you a drink?" I laughed, and had to accept the offer.  
  
We'd driven everyone quite insane over this, and I couldn't believe how slow Radar, Colonel Potter and BJ were. Hawkeye and I had described each other, so many times, and yet they couldn't see the answer under their noses. It was funny, but at the same time sad, that they couldn't put two and two together.  
  
"No, I won't tell you until Margaret tells you!" Hawkeye repeated tiredly, we'd had a big night out and were appropriately sleepy. Now the demands of our friends were beginning to grate on our nerves.  
  
"Alright!" Igor shouted, "Everyone out! I need my sleep as much as you do!" He began to throw us out of the club, Hawkeye staying behind to collect his boots which, (don't ask, I don't think even he knew why) had been laced to the jukebox.  
  
"I. . . just forgot my watch." I slipped the item in question into my pocket and turned back for the club.  
  
"I knew you'd come." Hawkeye smiled as I came in the door. He was still untying his shoes.  
  
"Goodnight Margaret." He said at last, kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss, with equal passion, and we hurried back to the camp, trying not to arouse suspicion. I fell asleep quickly, remembering the night at the 791st , the very last night, after our thankyou party, when Hawkeye and I had managed to slip away.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
(At the 791st supply tent)  
  
Breathy sighs and whispers were audible, as bodies fused and nails raked over skin.  
  
"Mmm. . . . that feels so. . . "  
  
"Oh. . . god. . . you're incredible."  
  
"I love you.,"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A few days later, three lots of wounded, and a very confused camp, I sat in my tent brushing my hair. I was humming again, "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" as always.  
  
"Mail call" Radar called, knocking on the door and waiting till I called out to him. He came in handed me some letters and went. I shuffled through them finding one in a familiar scribble, that had not been sent from anywhere.  
  
"Hawkeye. . ." I murmured, opening it quickly.  
  
"My Darling Margaret,  
  
Seeing as we are pretending to be miles apart, I figured that I should do this as though we are miles apart too. Please be an angel, the pretty, sexy, kind-hearted angel that I know you are, and reply to this letter in a few days time as though we are also miles apart.  
  
Margaret, I fell in love with you a long time ago, with your face, with your mind, with your heart, you're a beautiful and talented woman, and I admire yours skills as a nurse and a Major. Would you do me the honour of being my wife, and agreeing to marry me, after the war is over, so we can be with our family and friends?  
  
Ever yours, I love you now and always,  
  
Ben xoxo"  
  
"He proposed!" I threw the letter down and ran out into the compound, I grabbed BJ in a hug, "Beej, he proposed."  
  
"Congratulations Margaret!" BJ replied, his face alight. "What are you going to say?"  
  
"Oh. . . I guess I'd better write back to him." I let BJ go and dashed back into my tent, thinking about what I would say to my beloved Hawkeye.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Miranda's Spiel: "Ya know, in my next chapter I'm going to post my favourite review, that I get for this one, so folks, R&R, make them creative, and you could become famous. However, you do have to leave a name, so that I don't just have to write anonymous." 


End file.
